capxfandomcom-20200215-history
Sprites
Spriting Sprites, after Pokemon designs, are the backbone of a good Pokemon game. The quality of spriting, both in-battle Pokemon sprites as well as overworlds and map tiles, can make or break a game. Gen /vp/ is attempting to use as much original material as possible. If you want to see what has been done, or want to contribute, check out one of these pages. *Pokemon Battle and Icons *Trainer Battle *Overworld *Map Tiles *Interface/Misc. In-Battle Sprite Guidelines Getting Started Spriting tutorial link With enough time, anyone can make sprites. MS Paint is commonly used and you do not need a tablet. A mouse instead of a touch pad will make it easier though. Try to keep pokemon sprites on hand as you sprite so that you can reference them and use a similarly sized pokemon as a guide to keep your sprites proportional. It is important to remember pokemon sprites use colored outlines that include black instead of a solid black outline. Backsprites will be in the style of gen 4. Your first attempts at spriting may be met with derision in the threads. However some people will give constructive criticism. Ignore the people who say "it's shit" and take the advice of the others. No one can sprite perfectly at first. Style Sprites are to be done in Gen IV style. This means minimal highlights and dithering. Backsprites are also to be done as they were in Gen I-IV (Top half of body only). The color limit for a sprite is 16 unique colors: transparency, White, Black, and 13 other colors. Do not use the colors from the artwork. Sprites are much more saturated than the artwork. Yes, technically we don't need a limit on colors. However, we are trying to match the feel of a real Pokemon game as best we can, so we can't go crazy on colors. Please remember to save the images as .png files! (browser side color counter http://hivemind.in/pj/specs/index.php) Lastly, please do not trace over the concept art if it's not facing the right way. Most of the art does not have the correct angle or pose. Tracing this sort of art will create an unusable sprite because it does not face the opponent in battle. Sizing Sprites have a hard limit of 96x96 but very few should even get close to that. The spriting guideline image is a good reference tool when deciding how big a sprite is, but it's not absolutely necessary that it be followed for all sprites. If you are having trouble figuring out how big to make a sprite, use existing Pokemon as a comparison (i.e. Comparing insect pokemon to Caterpie). Also make sure there is size consistency within evolution lines; this takes priority over inter-evolutionary line size comparisons. Pokemon Icons Icons are the smaller animated sprites seen in places like the Pokedex and the party menu. They should be angled looking slightly down on them from the right side. They are also animated with two frames constantly looping, mostly as head bobbing or other idle animations. Try to make at least two parts move so the animation doesn't look out of place, and rarely move things more than one pixel away. A single pixel means a lot at that scale. For inspiration, look to Icon Reference link. Feel free to post animated gifs, but the individual frames are also required for our programers. Pokemon Sprites Some pokemon sprites are already done, although as of now none are official. At this point they will not be added to the wiki except on this page. As the wiki can quickly become out of date it is advisable to check with the thread if you are unsure if a pokemon already has a sprite. Current Progress This table lists out the sprites currently drawn for all Pokemon. Names with Xs around their name do not have completed designs, so try to avoid doing sprites for these Pokemon. Your time is better spent elsewhere. Each Pokemon is also listed as WIP, Versions, Complete, and Unconfirmed. *''WIP The sprite has been started, but isn't completed. *Versions'' Multiple versions of this Pokemon have been done. This does not include Pokemon with gender or regional differences. *''the Limit'' This design has more than 16 colors. *''of Date: The pokemon has been redesigned and it's sprite needs minor or major adjustments. *Complete'' Complete does not mean official. It simply means the sprite is >90% complete and there is a general consensus that the quality is good enough. *''Unconfirmed'' This design has not yet been approved and is subject to change. Do not sprite unconfirmed designs. Guidelines for addition: *''Adding multiple versions:'' If a new sprite has been made or a drastic revision to a current one, place it as a second sprite in the category. *''Adding revised sprites:'' If a minor revision to a previous sprite has been made by someone besides the original sprite artist, post it in the thread first. If there is general approval, you may replace the current version listed. *''Deleting old sprites'': Do not delete old sprites. Multiple versions of sprites will be run against each other in surveys. Once a winner has been chosen, the loser should be moved to the Sprite Graveyard. Feel free to remove outdated sprites to the graveyard as a replacement has been made, even if the replaced sprite is over the color or size limit. Uploading Guide: To edit this page you must use some light coding. Simply click "Edit", go down to the area you want to put your sprite, Click "Photo" (on the right hand side) and choose your sprite to upload. The text should look like this when done properly. Each vertical line at the start represents a new column. A dash with nothing next to it will result in an empty box, while two images after the same line will put both images in the same box. And the line with the dash signifies the end of that row. But don't worry if you accidentally get things misaligned, chances are someone will come by and clean it up. Just make sure not to delete or remove anything! Remember to save your sprites as 96x96 as well!